Candace Cameron-Bure
portrays D.J. Tanner-Fuller in Fuller House. Biography Candace Cameron was the youngest of four children. Following in the footsteps of her older brother Kirk Cameron, Candace decided to pursue acting herself. She appeared in several commercials, and guest-starred on shows such as Punky Brewster, St. Elsewhere and Who's the Boss?. In 1986, at age 10, she was cast as Donna Jo "D.J." Tanner, the eldest daughter, on Full House (1987). The show's eight-year run ranks it among the most successful series of all time. Candace also appeared in the film Punchline as well as numerous television movies. After Full House ended its run, Candace married hockey player Valeri Bure at the age of 20. They have three children. Candace continues to make appearances on I Love the '80s, and hosted 50 Cutest Child Stars: All Grown Up on the E! network. Candace made her directing debut during season 4 of Fuller House. Selected Credits * [http://growing-pains.wikia.com/wiki/Growing_Pains_Wiki Growing Pains]'' (TV Series)'' * Full House (TV Series) * Sharon's Secret (1995) * NightScream (1997) * Boy Meets World (TV Series) * That's So Raven (TV Series) * Make It or Break It (TV Series) * Real Murders: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (2015) * Aurora Teagarden Mystery: A Bone to Pick (2015) * Three Bedrooms, One Corpse: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (2016) * The Julius House: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (2016) * Dead Over Heels: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (2017) * A Bundle of Trouble: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (2017) * Christmas Sister Swap (2017) * Last Scene Alive: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (2018) * Reap What You Sew: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (2018) * F.R.E.D.I. (2018) voice * The Disappearing Game: An Aurora Teagarden Mystery (2018) * A Shoe Addict's Christmas (2018) * Aurora Teagarden Mysteries: A Clue to a Kill (2019) * Aurora Teagarden Mysteries: Where There's a Will (2019) * Aurora Teagarden Mysteries: A Very Foul Play (2019) * Christmas Town (2019) Contribution Candace as a crew member on Fuller House |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa (producer) * Big Night (producer) * A Sense of Purpose (producer) * Ghosted (producer) * No Escape (producer) * Angels' Night Out (producer) * President Fuller (producer) * Driving Mr. Jackson (producer) * Perfect Sons (producer) / (director) * Golden-Toe Fuller (producer) * It's Always Open (producer) * The Prom (producer) * Opening Night (producer) |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later (producer) * Hale's Kitchen (producer) * Family Business (producer) * Moms' Night Out (producer) * Ready Player Fuller (producer) * The Mayor's Bird (producer) * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race (producer) * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler (producer) / (director) * A Modest Proposal (producer) * If the Suit Fits (producer) * Three Weddings and a Musical (producer) * Cold Turkey (producer) * College Tours (producer) * Basic Training (producer) / (director) * Be Yourself, Free Yourself (producer) * The Nearlywed Game (producer) * Something Borrowed (producer) * Our Very Last Show, Again (producer) |-|Credits Gallery= S4E9C12.jpg S5E01C09.jpg S5E02C09.jpg S5E03C09.jpg S5E04C09.jpg S5E05C09.jpg S5E06C09.jpg S5E07C09.jpg S5E08C09.jpg S5E08C13.jpg S5E09C09.jpg Links * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Website * IMDb Gallery Pictures featuring Candace Cameron-Bure CastPics14.jpg CastPics8.jpg CP11.jpg CP37.jpg CP31.jpg Candace1.jpg CP42.jpg Cast&Crew3.jpg Candace2.jpg Category:Cast Category:Actresses Category:Main Cast Category:Images Category:Season 1 Main Cast Category:Season 2 Main Cast Category:Season 3 Main Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 4 Main Cast Category:Returning Full House Cast Category:Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Directors Category:Cast & Crew Category:Producers Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 5 Main Cast Category:Season 5 Crew